Teen Titans: Element
by Lily Ro Everdeen
Summary: Ella is Robin's little sister and she has the powers of Elements, and the Hive Five wants her on their crew. Sucky summary but this is my first story. ON chapter six I have a challenge running before I can update.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, extremely exsuasted. "Agh... Stupid... Dreams..." I muttered and put my outfit on the shirt was made to look like fire, the skirt was made to look like water with red sequins, and my sneakers were ice, and I had brown arm nets, a big neclace with a tree in the middle, a pair of earing that looked like earth, and my blonde, Brown, Blue, and orang-redish hair was two braids on each side with bows that had every element on them.  
"Morning Cassie." Beast Boy said, I pretended not to hear him because I was to tired to talk. "Hello? Caaaasssssiiiiieeee! Earth to 11-year-old! ELEMENT!" He finally called me.  
"I hate being called Cassie, you of all people should know that." I told him.  
"She's right last time you called her Cassie she tried to break your arm." Cyborg said.  
Beast Boy frowned and rubbed his arm. "Who knew a little girl could hurt so badly."  
I pushed away the black snowy back-ground, then melted all the snow. "You shouldn't have called me Cassie, that's not my name."  
"It's what your birth certificate says." Robin smirked at me.  
"And you've seen this allegid 'Certificate'?" I asked him.  
"No." He said and I smiled.  
"Ha-ha, so my name _is_ Ella." I said and our communicators started ringing, I answered mine first. "Hi Bee!" I said in my usual 'Annoying child voice' as B.B. called it.  
"El let me talk to him." Robin said taking my communicator, I pouted crossing my arms and taping my foot, I took out my K-pod and listened to various things until Starfire was gawking at the back of my head, I looked back and there was a ball of water.  
"Hi Aqualad." I said moving the water from infront of my face and into the sink.  
"Hey Titans." Speedy and Aqualad said in unison.  
"I thought you weren't supposed to be here until Saturday." Raven said, in her usual tone.  
Bumblebee shrugged. "We got bored."  
Mas y Menos ran up to me, which mad me jump. "

Hola señora Ella! Por qué nos recuerda?" I nodded. _(Hello Ella!Do you remember us?)_  
"Hola Mas Hola Menos, por supuesto me acuerdo de ti, ¿quién puede olvidar?" I said and everyone one looked at me like I was crazy. _(Of course I remember you! Who can forget you?)_  
"You speak Spanish?" Robin asked.  
"Duh." I said and rolled my eyes. "I speak every language known to man... Animal and alien."  
"Playa! Playa! Playa!" Mas and Menos kept yelling. _(Beach! Beach! Beach!) _  
"Vamos a la playa más tarde, la paciencia ir a burlarse de la obsesión pelo de Speedy o algo ..." They nodded and left. _(We go to the beach later, patience going to tease hair obsession Speedy or something_

**"What did they say about me?" Speedy asked.  
"They said something about our beach vacation, so I told them to make fun of your hair obsession, oh and..." I said and made gust of wind mess up his hair.  
"Hey!" Speedy yelled.  
"Cabello obsesionado monstruo, con un problema de flecha ..." I muttered, Mas and Menos laughed. ****_(Hair obsessed freak with a arrow problem)_**  
**"¡Buena!" ****_(Good one)_****  
I giggled. "Sé derecha." ****_(I know, right?)_****  
"Stop that!" Speedy yelled, I shrugged.  
"Fine... Diversión asesino!" ****_(Fun killer) _****I yelled and flew away, to pack. **

I squealed. "IS. IT. TIME!" I flew around the living room.  
"Make her stop." I heard and was shot with a Starbolt.  
"Aïe, Starfire pourquoi avez-vous fait?"_(Ow, Starfire why did you do that?) _I asked then shook my head. "Oh Seigneur, je suis coincé en mode français ..." _(Oh dear lord I'm stuck in French mode...)_ I started to smack my head. "Привет?" I made a loud bark. "Hello? Yes I'm American!" I yelled, waving around an American flag.  
"¿Qué hay de malo en Español?" Mas asked me. _[What's wrong with Spanish]_  
I shrugged. "Nada, es francés, el perro y ruso tengo un problema con la." _[Nothing, French, Russian dog and I have a problem with] _"So can we go now?!" I asked.  
"Not yet." Robin said and I pouted.  
"Aww..." I muttered. "Now?... Now?... Now...? Now...? N-"  
"FINE!" Everyone screamed.  
"WOOHOO!" I yelled and flew out the window with my luggage. "Meet you all outside!" I giggled and flew to the ground, making fire jump around in my hands. "I wonder..." I made the wind pick up, I made a rock fly in the air and I set it on fire, them I made a ball of water hit the fire which kept it unphased.

Jinx and the Hive Five watched as Ella moved the Elements.

"She's good." Billy said and Jinx growled.  
"I know! We need to get her on the team if we ever want to get somewhere! If Robin let her get to her full potential the Teen Titans would be unstopable, imagine if I trained her."  
"We will never convince her to get our team, she's to... Sweet." Gizmo said unsurely, looking at sitting crossed legged on the ground, singing. "See."  
"Not if we play our cards right." Jinx said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0-0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like." I sang spinning around in the air.  
"You are a beautiful singer, tell me where did you learn to sing?" Starfire asked me.  
I shrugged. "No where, I've never even practiced."  
"What would you sound like if you did?" Starfire asked me.  
"Uh... I don't know... THERE IT IS!" I gasped and flew down.  
"The girl needs to be put on a chain." Cyborg told Robin.  
"Maybe even a bell..." Speedy said.  
"DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!" I yelled and set myself on fire, which shut them up quickly.

[Jinx: Maybe she isn't so sweet.]

"What's with the temper?" Beast Boy asked, and my eyes widened. "What?"  
"B.B. I.. Your... Look at you pants..." I said and he noticed his pants were on fire then he freaked out and jumped into the ocean. "Oops..." When he came back I looked down. "Sorry Beast Boy."  
"You could have at least put me out!" He yelled and I cringed.  
"So could Aqualad, but he didn't." I defended and walked into a hotel.  
"Okay... so here are the roomates Raven with Bumblebee. B.B. with Aqualad. Me and Speedy. Starfire and Ella. Cyborg, Mas, and Menos." Robin said and Cyborg didn't look happy.  
"How come I've got two roomates?!" He screamed.  
"Because, they only count as one." Robin explained.  
"Does it even matter? It's not like we're spending the entire day there." I said and went in me and Starfire's room.  
"Glorious! Is it not the most beautiful room you've ever seen?" Starfire exclaimed.  
"I've gotta admit, this is really..." I trailed.  
"As you would said 'the room is most awesome'?" She asked me.  
"Paraphrasing a little but yes..." I answered.  
"We are going on the beach, will you come?" I nodded.

-=0-

"Okay Hive Five, let's move out we have our chance when they get to that beach!" Jinx yelled.  
"But Jinx-"  
"No buts, let's go!" Jinx said and they left the tower.

[60 minutes of arguing later]

"Hive five, you know what to do." Jinx said, pointing at the titans, they quickly got in a fighting stance.  
Robin gave Ella a glance. "Fine." She huffed and put her hands to the ground then spun around bringing glowing sand up with her, she through the sand straight up and it went directly down, to where it was standing.  
"That was awesome." See-more said.  
"Titans GO!" Robin screamed, and the Titans attacked, Jinx snuck away that second she found a chance.

"Stupid Robin, he doesn't let me have any fun..." I muttered sitting on a flying rock, I heard movement behind me. "Jinx, if you hex me I will _drop_ you." I warned.  
"I'm not here to hex you, I'm here to help you." Jinx said and I turned to her.  
"With what?" I asked.  
"You're good with your powers, you'd be even better with training. You know why Robin won't train you?" She said.  
"Because he's afraid I'm gonna get hurt." I answered.  
"No. Because he's afraid of _you_, and what you can do. If you join the Hive Five then we'll train you." She corrected.  
"I would love to, but... I couldn't fight my friends or my brother, that just... And the hive five is..." I managed to send through my mouth.  
"You think they're your friends? The only reason your there is because you're Robin's sister-"  
"Get away from her!" I looked over to see bumblebee flying right there.  
"I'll give you Five days to think about it." Jinx said and jumped off the rock.  
"What did she say to you?" Bee asked me.  
"It happened it's gone, nothing to worry about."

Five days went fast than anyone would think, we arived back in the city within an hour. I went to my room and unpacked, I turned around and Jinx was standing there.

"Did you think about my offer?" She asked and I nodded.  
"I have, and I don't think so. Thank you anyway." I said, and she frowned.  
"I figured, and I'm sorry I have to do this." She said sarcastically and shot me with something, I screamed.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ella woke up, she only had minor damage. "What happened?" She asked.

"Sis! We don't know! We found your room in shatters, and you were bleeding!" Jinx screamed pretending to be concerned  
"Jinx what are you-" Jinx sneered and shot her with a remote looking thing. "I don't remember either, I'm glad I'm fine now, because your butts would be fried without me." Ella said and left.  
"Wow, her evil side is stuck up, I wouldn't have guessed that would happen." Gizmo


	2. Chapter 2

"Ella is not in her room..." Starfire said  
"Where did she go? Hopefully to the super market, I'm starved." Beast Boy said.  
"Beast Boy She went more than the super market, you heard her scream she's in trouble." Raven said in her usual monotone.  
"Oh..."  
"We have to find her-" Robin was interrupted by the alarm going off.  
"It's the Hive Five." Cyborg said and Robin sighed.  
"Now?"

I went into my room. "Hmm, black yet sparkly. My kinda style..." I looked at me clothes. "Yuck! Who put me in this coloful outfit?!" I screamed and went into my closet black... Purple... O.o, I put on a navy blue shirt with skulls and a silver star necklace using blue diamonds with black leggins and a black and white skirt, pulling my now all blonde hair up into two pony tails but with my hair down (If that make's any sense)

"ENERGY! COME HERE NOW!" Jinx yelled.  
"I am coming Jinx!" I yelled back, and walked down the stairs. "What do you want?"  
"En, do you have any idea what I've been yelling for the past hour?" Jinx asked me.  
"Na, I tend to block you all out, something about robing a bank right?" I asked.  
"Yes you idiot." Gizmo muttered.  
I rolled my eyes and sprayed him with hot water. "Whatever, lets just get this over with." I muttered and put a sparkly navy blue mask on my eyes.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# #$%^&*()(*&^%$# #$%^&*(*&^%$ #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&*

The Teen Titans busted through the doors to see the Hive Five.

"Titans GO!" Robin screamed and they all attacked, Jinx cast spells at Robin who just blocked the attacks. Beast Boy turned into a elephant and attacked Billy and his clones. Cyborg and Mamoth were fighting. See-more was fighting Starfire and Starfire was shooting her Starbolts. And Kyd Wykyd was fighting with Raven, black magic against black magic.  
"Energy!" Jinx yelled and started to collect her money, Energy jumped in holding black Starbolts.  
"Hi, seems we've never met I'm Energy you must be Robby." She said before throughing the knock-off Starbolts, which only knocked Robin down she sprayed him with water.  
"Only, Ella could..." Robin said before beating her with his stick, then she broke it.  
"Who's this Ella?" She asked as if she cared. She then attacked him with the remains of his stick. "That's fake..." En shook her head and groaned, which just let Robin through her across the room  
"En! Common!" See-More yelled at her.  
"See you around, Robby." She suluted and flew out of the building.  
"Who was the little girl?" Starfire asked.  
"I think I just found Ella..."

"Robin, that cannot be Ella, that girl was evil Ella's... Ella." Cyborg said.  
"That had to be Elle, she was the same height as Ella, the same powers, and she called me Robby."  
"But Ella does not have the blonde hair, and her Starbolts are golden." Starfire said.  
"Besides, lots of people call you Robby." Beast Boy.  
"Not really." Raven said.

====================================$%$==================================

I sat in my room trying to block out the arguing from downstairs. "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT-UP?!" I yelled and rubbed my temples, I unplugged my K-pod. "I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head, everything you do is so irrelevant, you follow and I lead, you wanna be like me, but you're just a wanna-be, love it or hate it." I sang along, then something snapped.

_"What would you sound like with practice?" a red-headed girl asked me._

"What the...? No, no, no, no..." I muttered.  
"En, what's up?" Jinx asked me.  
"You... Brainwashed me..." I said out of nowhere, she then shot me with something. "Nothing, you."  
"The usual, trying to keep the team in order." She mused.  
"Alright, what was with that... Robin dude? He seemed freaked out." I said.  
"He's always like that." She said. "He doesn't want to enjoy life, like you and me."  
"I... This is... Wrong..." I said and she shot me again, which made me pass out.

1234567890-0987654321`234567890-0987654323456789098765432134567898765432 13456787654

"She's stronger than we thought." Jinx said to her team. "She shouldn't be strong enough to get passed the brainwash I just gave to her."  
"If she figures out a way to get passed her brainwashing, she will most likely try to kill us." Kyd Wykyd said in a monotone much like Raven's.  
"She can't get passed it unless the Teen Titans figure it out." Gizmo said.  
"Whatever, she's not gonna get out, we've worked to hard for this." Jinx said, smirking.

[Meanwhile at the Titans Tower]

"Maybe she would like to be a villian now." Starfire said  
"No she was brainwashed, I felt it." Raven said.  
" Can Cyborg stop the Brainwash?"Beast Boy asked.  
"No, but we could probably convince her." Cyborg said. "But how anyone of us could talk to her... Raven."  
Raven's eyes widened. "No. Way. I can't talk to her, I'm not good with people exspecially a kid." Raven said and wind was swept over the room.  
"I can help, I have to pass over their anyway."

dgdzlihugzidhguytidxlhgyxhdgufeaprghlieuyrghyuierl guyhuyergyljuzygeruelriewgfyuwgy

I sat up. "What happened." I groaned, and my hair was swept across my face. "What the...?" I jumped up and put my kenetic energy in my hands.  
"Whoa there kid, I'm not in the mood to die." I heard a voice and I growled.  
"To bad, I thought I was gonna have some fun." I put my hands back to my sides. "Oh and by the way I'm not Kid, I'm En."  
"I thought your name was Ella."  
"Who is Ella?!" I yelled, and flew into the air. "Come out! where are you?!"  
The wind stopped and I came face to face with a boy Jinx's age. "Don't go crazy."  
I through some energy and then used my telekinesis to flip him upside down. "Who. Are. You?" I felt black magic around me and I dropped him.

dresgesdcfvgfreswdfgtresdfgtredfgtredfghysTRDXfnmr k,i7xzols,cde5434e5 qwsedfghj

"We found her." Raven said, releasing the passed out girl from the black magic box.  
"She likes to use her powers doesn't she." Kid Flash said, rubbing his neck.  
"Most likely because she has turned evil." Starfire said. "Am I correct?"  
"Probably, I'm gonna put her in a cell in case she wakes up and-"  
"Tries to kill us?!" Beast Boy interrupted Raven, waving his arms.  
"She's not going to kill us Beast Boy, when she was fighting me she freaked out like she was getting back a memory."  
Raven picked her up and put her in a cell, created by Cyborg to fit her powers.

-=(-

I woke up in a cold cell, I imediatly reacted a through my black energy at a wall, It bounced back and sent my flying. "Ow..." I muttered. Then started a fire in a corner which just caused a thing to come down and spray the room with water. I sent a toxin toward it which made it stop spraying me, I turned myself into water and traveled through the fire exstinguisher.

-=(-

"She's up, and in the water pipes." Cyborg said, turning on the sicurety system in En's cage, it showed her getting soaked and then it went off.  
"Can't get rid of me that easily." Said a soaked En. "I'm a bit of an annoyance."  
"You're telling me, I lived with you all your life." Robin muttered.  
"I don't even know you." En said bitterly, and attacked him with fire, only to be thrown back by Raven. "Agh..." En's eyes flickered Eletric Blue back to pink. She threw a black energy bolt at Raven who threw it back at her, she did a front flip foward and made it fly towards Beast Boy, B.B. flew against a wall.  
"ELLA STOP!" Starfire yelled at her.  
"I. Am. _Not_. ELLA!" En screamed and started moving thing around the room, defeating all of the Titans, she put a hand to her head. "I can't deal with this." Her blue hair was sent twirling onto her face. "Oh great, it's you again."  
"Aw, you missed me." He said.  
"Terribly." She muttered. "I terribly regret not taking you down in the first place."  
He ran around her. "I doubt that's even a possibility."  
She put a energy field around her, but then it stopped and she screamed sending a sonic boom flying and hitting Kid Flash. "I am _so_ sorry! I can't believe I-" She shook her head and put another hand to her head. "I'm _so_ happy I did this." She smirked and flew out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to steal your story but I didn't know it even exsisted (No offense) But I'll try my best not to copy it**

I shot out the window but didn't get very far, I had to stop once I got outside of the tower, I panted.

"I have no idea what just happened in there but you seem pretty wiped out." I heard a voice, I jumped up and had black energy in my hands, but I had to seep back to the ground, I would've groaned but it would've hurt to much.  
I zap of light crashed infront of me. "I'm Zap, I'm a hero, I can control light and electricity, and you're Ella." He said not really even asking, more like telling  
"My name is _not_ Ella..." I muttered, and he help me up.  
"Yes it is, I saw you in my book. You can control elements, turn invisible, fly, use kinetic energy, give off posion's, and sonic screaming."  
"So what you've probably just been watching me, I am the best villan, ever." I bragged.  
"You know, you shouldn't brag so much." Zap told me.  
"Oh what do you know? You are just a dumb hero anyway."  
"Hero's aren't dumb, you should try it, and they always win in the end." I rolled my eyes.  
"Not in this case, like I said I'm smarter than most villians."I told him, then he zapped me and we were back in the tower. "Why did you do that?!" I yelled, and he turned my head towards the destruction.  
"You did that, and they didn't do anything to you." My eyes were fire.  
"YES THEY DID! THEY LOCKED ME IN A ROOM-"  
"So you decided to kill them?" He asked camly, as if he wasn't scared.  
"They're not dead, they're knocked out total difference." I quickly calmed myself, and sighed. "I can't be a hero, I'm to evil this is what happens when I get mad."  
"You can learn to be good."  
"NO I CAN'T!" I collapsed where he was standing, then floated down. "I am who I am, and you are who you are." I said and floated up, strangly expecting to see someone singing We R who we R by Ke$ha. "No one can change that." I flew back out the window.

&^(

"Blah, Blah, Blah whatever! Just get over it, it happened it's gone." I told them. "I don't want it ever spoken of again, do I make myself clear?" I asked threatingly, they all nodded.  
"But-" One of the Billy's said.  
"SHUT IT!" I yelled with fire in my eyes. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"  
"Never speak of it again."  
"Good, I'm going to eat in my room don't bother me unless someone's dying." I told them and flew to my room, making my plate follow me. I found a K-pad on my bed, it turned on.

"This is a Titans production!" The little girl squealed, and the camera turned towards Robin. "Hi Robby!"  
"Hey Elle, I'm busy right now can this wait?" He asked her.  
"No, only way I'll go away is if you speak to the camera." She laughed as he growled at her.  
"Hello Ella's camera." He gritted his teeth  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"Robin, your older brother... Now will you go away?"  
"Fine, Bye." She flew out and went up to that Starfish girl. "Hi Stary!"  
"Hello Ella! You are making a movie, yes?" Starfish asked.  
"Sorta... Now speak to the camera."  
"Um... Hello! I am Starfire, of Tamaran."  
"Okay! Thanks, Stary." She went outside cape girls room. "Hi Rae-" The door shut in her face, Ella turned it to face her. "That's Rae Rae she's a big poop head..." She flew towards the Cyborg. "Hey Cy."  
"I'm just gonna just gonna get this over with. I'm Cyborg I'm a Cyborg." He said and shut the door.  
The girl sighed. "Guess he's busy. I know who's never busy! BEEEAAASSSSTTT BBBBOOOOYYYY!" She yelled, and flew into the living room.  
"What do you want Ella? I'm trying to beast my high score." She sighed.  
"And that would be Beast Boy..." She said in a mono-tone shutting the camera off.

I felt myself start floating off the air, then I turned completely white like a light and the room started spinning then my eyes turned back to their usual left eletric blue and right lime green and my hair was all four colors.

"Yes! I'm me again!... What have I done?" I flew out of the window and I saw the tower in ruins, I let a tear fall and I moved everything back into it's rightful place, then I saw everyone I hurt. "I can't believe I did this..." I put everyone in the hospital room. curled up into a corner letting out more tears. "bipolar, that's what I am..." I muttered.  
"You're not bipolar, you're just crazy." I heard Robin  
"Robin!" I yelled and flew up to him. "I am so sorry, I would do anything to take back what I did!" I apologised and hugged him. "I thought I'd die before I would hurt any of you, I guess I was wrong." He pulled me off him and made me look at him.  
"That wasn't you, that was what the Hive Five made you be."  
"No, I still could've done something no matter what any of you say I will never forgive myself." I said and he smiled.  
"You are my sister."  
"Your little sister don't forget, and I still kicked your butt." I laughed. "You go back to sleep, I've got work to do."

**Short chapter but important.**


	4. Chapter 4

"AHH!" I screamed as I was thrown across the room, they all laughed.

"The girl can beat the teen titans, but not the Hive Five." Jinx laughed, I got up.  
"It's six against one, what do you want me to do?" I asked.  
"Actually there's ten." The Billy's said.  
"Not if your counting brains." I said and Sonic screamed them, which just knocked Gizmo off guard, I locked him in a cage, and blew a rasberry. I did a backflip backwards to avoid Jinx's pink whatever-it-is. "Now, why don't you make it fair and turn into one!" I yelled and tied them together with a fire rope. "Don't struggle, It makes you burn." I laughed, and put poision around Kyd Wykyd and Mamoth which made them pass out. "Common Jinx, your sister is waiting." I said sarcastically.  
"Bitter about that, huh?" She said and threw another pink thingy-mabobers I did a summer-sault backwards.  
"Yeah, but appartently not as much as you are because I escaped." I said smugly.  
"Bite me." She muttered.  
"Does it have to be me? Can't it be my pet?" I asked and let my pet out of its box, it screeched at her and she turned pale.  
"I... Have to go now." Jinx studdered and ran away, the rest of her teams followed.

hgyjs

"I. Want. To. Hurt. Them." I sighed. "I should've killed them." I muttered about the Hive Five, and flew back into the medical room. All of them were still asleep, then the alarm went off. "Not now..." I muttered. "This is the most I've been out of the house since the Titans even started." I flew out of the house and used my communicator to find the trouble. It was a TV store.  
"Hello Ti- Who are you?" Control Freak, I've read all the files.  
"I'm Ella! Robin's little sister!" I answered happily, it was good to be back  
"You're not Robin you're just a little girl." He said.  
"Duh, I'm not robin I'm his _little_ sister, key word little." I said and did a kartwheel to dodge his remote lazer, I gave a sarcastic frown. "Aww, and I hoped we could be friends." I said sarcastically and put fire balls in my hands then threw it.  
"Ouch." He said, and made a TV come to life.  
"Your in the wrong store to come face-to-face with a water controller." I said and made water seep into the TVs circuitry making it fall. Then my eyes glowed red. "You will put everything you stole into it's rightful place, and clean it up."  
"I will put everything I stole into it's rightful place, and clean it up." He repeated, his eyes glowed red as well.  
My eyes turned normal. "Good, now do it!" I yelled and left, when did I get brainwashing powers?" I asked myself, and there was another crime alert. "Come on!"

"Ow..." I muttered, and flew back up apparently Jinx got the word out that I would be replacing the titans. "Is that all you got jumbo?"  
"The name's not Jumbo it's Mumbo."  
"Obviously, you're brains not jumbo, It's the size of a peanut."  
Big mouth for a little girl, why don't you try this one on for size." He said and I ducked down, avoiding a shot, I looked back and the box behind me became huge, my eyes widened.  
"You think you're so good? What happens without your magic?" I asked making his wand and hat disappear and reappear in my hands. I got shot with something and fell backwards, the wand and hat was gone so was mumbo, it was replaced with Cinderblock "You obviously don't have a brain to be brainwashed." I said and flew foward to avoid a rock hand hitting me. "That almost hit me!" I yelled and sent a sonic scream only making him stumble, I sent a few more and took him down, then I saw Plasmus. "What is this attack Element day?"  
He sprayed goo at me.  
"Eww." I groaned, I sent a fire spike toward him, he sota just... Blew up,  
I heard clapping behind me. "Nice work Element."

I didn't have to turn around to know who that was.

Slade


	5. Chapter 5

I turned around, steaming hot water in my hands, I came face-to-face with a fist. I flew across the room, I've been doing much of that lately. I hit a gas pipe, I coughed to get it out of my system, I drowsily stood up having two more fire spikes ready. Slade was behind me and through me on the concrete, my mouth got dragged and I let out a scream but got up even faster.

"You're not going to win. You have no idea who you are messing with." I said and threw the fire spikes, he just dodged them and I groaned. "Awesome." I muttered and did a series of front flips until I stood infront of him. "Helllooo!" I yelled and tossed him into a wall.  
"You spoiled little child, you think you're invincible but you're far from it, you're just a defincless little girl-"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I felt alittle energy surge through me, I collected enought to kick him in the chest and threw clear energy, all of the the blood drained, the surge of energy gone. My feet and legs shook, but I stayed up. I got hit by a few more punches and kicks and I ended up lying on a pipe on the ceiling, I looked down to see the ground twenty feet bellow, I groaned and got sick, I fell off where I was laying and fell to the ground, I looked to the right and saw six flights of stairs. I groaned but said nothing.  
"You are not invincible Element, you are nothing." He kicked me and I fell down about Five of six flights, I closed my eyes and was out.

Robin's P.O.V.

"Ow!" I said and rubbed my shoulder.  
"Robin what is wrong?" Starfire asked, sitting up and removing the wire from her arm.  
"I don't know, I just- wait a minute." I said and went into the living room, I looked for Ella's signal, and I quickly found her.  
"What are you doing, Dude?" Beast Boy asked me, he, as all the other walked or floated into the living room. I pulled up a video of Ella falling for twenty stories.  
"Ella is fighting Slade." Raven said, before we all left and went to where Ella was, it was vaccant.  
"Come for your baby sister Robin? touching, but not smart." I heard Slade from behind me, I pulled out my staff and started beating him with it, Starfire kept on hitting him with Starbolts, Cyborg had his sonic cannon, and beast boy turned into a T-rex.  
"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven yelled and hit him with a flury of black magic, but he and his minions took us down one by one.  
"Looking for her?" Slade said holding a broken, unconsiouse Ella.

Ella's P.O.V.

I woke up and saw Slade, then I saw all the Titans, all defeated.

I opened my eyes and focused, I felt my body heat up and I lit myself on fire. He quickly dropped me and I fell on the ground but quickly stood up. "Don't Call Me Defencless!" I through a knock off starbolt. "I'm not Spoiled!" I spit acid out of my hands. "And finally... I'm not nothing because I can defeat you in a heartbeat." I sent a sonic scream combined with a sonic blast which made him fly into a wall then he disappeared. "And stay awake." The pain finally caught up with me, I screamed and fell to the ground.  
"Ella!" I heard everyone yell then Robin picked me up and brought me to the T-car, I was nearly asleep when I heard.  
"Ella what happened?" Beast Boy asked me, and I heard Raven groaned.  
"She just got seriously hurt, leave her alone." Raven said.  
"But I-" I heard a rip and then muffled noises. From there I became unconsience.

Ella fell unconsience ten minutes before they got home, Robin put her in the hospital like bed, while Cyborg scanned an X-ray.

"She has broken ribs, Broken legs, a Broken arm, her other arm is dislocated, and her wrist is broken, so she's have to be in a wheel chair." Cyborg said, Starfire cleaned her wounded face and took the glass and nail out of her hand.

After an entire week Ella woke up, the Titans in the living room, eating breakfast and watching TV.

She yawned, using her powers to turn the Tv on.  
"T.E.E.N. T.I.T A.N.S. Teen Titans let's go. T... T... T... T... Teen Titans, GO!" She groaned at the sound of _teen titans, GO! _And changed the channel.  
"Hey who turned the TV on?" Cyborg said as they all walked into the room.  
"Hi guys!" Ella said, and pulled the sheet of her to get up.  
"Ella don't-"  
"What happened...?" She interrupted Robin in a smal mutter of sadness.  
"You had a duel with the Slade, do you not remember?" Starfire asked, Ella shook her head.  
"Of coure I do, I just don't feel any pain." She said.  
"It's probably the pain killers, Cyborg gave you." Raven said, and Ella shrugged her right shoulder.  
"I guess but I-" Ella was interrupted by a siren. "I hate that thing..." She muttered.  
"We've got to go, Beast Boy take care of Ella." Robin ordered.  
"Are you nuts? Letting a child take care of another child." Raven complained.  
"Do you want to do it?" Robin taunted.  
"No..." Raven said and left.

After they all left Beast Boy stared at my face. "What _are_ you stairing at, Dude?" I asked annoyed.

"Your face, duh." He said.  
"Beast Boy, would you please get me a mirror." I told him.  
"You probably don't want to-"  
"Get. Me. A. Mirror." I said threatingly and he ran out, coming back with a pink compact mirror, he probably stole from Starfire's room. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome, but like I said you probably don't want to look at it." He said and I looked at my face, my chin had a red bruise, my top lip was busted and swolen, my left eye was black and my right eye had a cut under it, and my cheeks were burned bright read with a identicle cut on each side.  
"I look like a monster..." I muttered and threw the little pink mirror down, it shattered on the floor. "I'll be back later." I said and ripped the casted off my legs and walked to the roof, no matter how much it hurt, I had to. I put on one of Robin's old mask's and Raven's cape I had previously cut and dyed grey. I just layed down in my garden, and did nothing, just sat there.  
"Look, Ella." Beast Boy said and sat next to me.  
"Go... Away..." I muttered.  
"Please listen to me." He begged.  
"No." I said and turned the other way.  
"Hmm..." He turned into a puppy and started liking me.  
"Beast Boy, quit it." I told him.  
"Not until you listen, you don't even have to talk."  
"Fine, Fine, Fine." I said and sat up.  
He turned back into his human form. "I don't have much experience with kids, exspecially one's with... Sc- Super Powers, but I sorta am a kid so..."  
"You're just making this up as you go along aren't you?" I said.  
"Yeah, pretty much." He said and I smiled. "See look, I got you to smile! I am a good babysitter!"  
I quickly stopped smiling. "Look, I just want to be alone, I'm not in the mood to talk."  
He sighed and left. "Maybe later you can talk to Starfire or Raven." I though a shoe at him, I have no idea who's but a shoe.  
"Go. Away." I muttered, and sat at the edge of my green house, I cried myself to sleep.

_"Cassie-Wassie."_

_"Ella the Idiot."_

_"The appendix, there for no reason."_

_And now for the new one. "Ella-monster."_

I woke up and hit my head against the table, a vase broke, and shattered on my legs. It hurt but I ignored it.

"Hey Ella." Robin said. "Beast Boy told me what happened, and I know you're afraid of being name called again."  
"Yeah, you're telling me I'm Ella-Monster." I crossed my arms.  
"You aren't Ella-Monster." He said and took me from under the table, I felt like a rag doll. "You're so adorible, and you're hiding your cute little face."  
"You're trying to be like Mom and it isn't working, you just sound like a dork." I told him.


	6. Chapter 6 Well sorta

"You're telling me." He muttered and put me in a wheel chair. "What happened to your leg cast'?"  
"Uh... I may have... Ripped them off." I said. He rolled his eyes and rolled me into the elevator. "I don't need a wheel chair." I muttered and pounted.  
"Yeah you do, your legs are swolen and thanks to that vase; bleeding."  
"Whatever, I can handle a little blood." I countinued to pout, I looked at my legs and threw up in my mouth. "Can't handle it! CAN'T HANDLE IT!" I yelled and threw up.  
Robin smirked and pushed me out of the elevator.  
"Ha, ha it's so funny." I muttered sarcastically and crossed my arms.  
"Robin looks like you finally got her out from under that table." Beast Boy said.  
"Like I said before; Don't leave a kid with another kid." Raven said in her monotone.

The rest of the day went on like normal, well not really, they all treated me like I was some sort of queen.

Okay, so I need some help, I'm creating 4-or-5 villans for a purpose I will not explain. Will anyone please fill out this form for a villan :)

Name:

Age: (12 to 18 unless it's like an immortal or something)

Gender:

Species:

Powers:

Skills:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Villan outfit:

Likes:

Dislike's:

Fears:

(P.S. This chapter will be longer later)


	7. Chapter 7

Today began as any other... NOT, I woke up and Starfire helped me get dressed after an hour of arguing with her that I didn't need help, mostly because I nearly ended up in the infirmary, AGAIN, I made her leave and got dressed in my normal outfit I had my hair straight and a bright red and blue head-band. I inserted my ear-buds Starfire also rolled me to the living room and helped me get on the couch, I then started trying to heal myself.

"Robin, something in Ella's X-ray doesn't make sense." I heard Cyborg say.

Uh-oh... I wonder if... Na

"What is it cyborg?"

"Her heart, It looks like it's... On fire." My eyes popped open and I was floating by them in an instant.

"Whaaaat? It's not on fire, that's crazy." I said, Cyborg eyed me skeptically and I shrank. Then finally he said.

"You're right it is crazy." He said and went to start cooking, Robin looked at me funny.

"Why can't we-" Before he could finish, I pulled him to my height.

"Look bird butt, if you tell them what happened, I swear I will murder you or worse, I'll tell them about when you through a party in Batman's mansion and Alfred blabbed on you." I said harshly.

He laughed nervously. "That, was a mistake."

"Duhh, so are we going to train today?" I asked.

"_We_ are. _You_ aren't." Robin said and I pouted.

"Why not? I love training..." I wined.

"If you get one more scratch you'll probably shatter into a million pieces." I rolled my eyes and flew back over to the couch.

"Shatter into a million peices... It would only be a thousand at the least."

I was watching all of the titans fight and I was also listening to my Ipod Touch. They all were finished and we went inside, as soon as we all sat down the alarm sounded.

"Who is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Four new villans, Titans GO!"

"Robin, I think your forgot someone." Raven pointed at me.

"Please, let me stay with her." Starfire pleaded, Robin nodded and they all left. "What would you like to do?" I shrugged.

"I think I'm just gonna try to sleep." I told her and I flew to my room, I fell asleep and woke up to a loud bang. "Starfire." I stood and walked out of my room carefully and saw Starfire blast her Starbolts.

"This is not fair, it Is two against one." I looked from where I was, I saw a girl with pink and black hair, purple eyes, black Jeans, black tank top, cut off gloves, leather jacket black, and Comber boots she was probably twelve. And a boy her had black and green hair his eyes were also purple he wore white jeans black tanktop green fingerless gloves blue converse he was also probably twelve, the two might have been related.

"It's not." I said and flew from where I was next to Starfire. "It's now a fair fight."

"You? That's funny, you look like a broken porcelain doll." The girl said, I shrugged my shoulder.

"When I am done with you, you will also." I said simply and shot fire at her.

"Looks like we've found Cassandra." The boy said.

"Shall we pursue master?" The girl said and I heard a voice.

_"Not now, but weaken the two." _Slade said and I prepaired.

"They're going to try to weaken us, do not let them." I whispered to Starfire, she nodded.

"Attack." The boy said, they flew into the air and I got stuck with the boy, he shot me with lasereyes and I easily dodged it, I hit him with a fire spike he groaned but hit me with a handray I put an air field infront of me to absorb it and I through it back, I glanced at Starfire and she was shelding her eyes.

"No you don't." I told the girl and flew at her, I knocked her down and she fell.

"Blitz!" The boy said.

"I'm alright Blast." Blitz said and got up. "Continue attack."

I looked at Starfire for an answer but got a call instead on my communicator. "What is it? We're kinda busy." I told Cyborg and dodged a flying table.

"Ella? Are you both okay?!" Cybrog asked me.

"We're fine, are you done?"

"Yeah, we're coming back to the tower right know." Cyborg told me and hung up.

I heard something breaking and saw they broke my Ipod, I screamed and fire ignided behind me. "I tried to be nice... BUT YOU BOTH ARE SO DEAD!" I sonic screamed and put a water around them, drowning them.

"Ella, do not put their lives in danger because of your emotion." Starfire told me and I dropped them, they coughed and stood up.

"This isn't over Cassandra, we'll be back."

"Why did they call you Cassandra?"

"That's my real name." I answered and repaired my Ipod, a image made it's way into my head and I shook it out. "Ugh." I muttered and turned my attention to the four Titans that were walking in.

"What happened?" I asked happily.

"We won!" Beast Boy yelled and got smacked by Cyborg.

"They got away."

"Well, so did ours... And they killed my Ipod!" I held up the peices. "My poor baby..."

"We have bigger problems than your Ipod, Elle." Robin told me and I nodded.

"I know."

"Will you stop with the sibling telepathy?!" Beast Boy yelled at us.

"It's not sibling telepathy, It's we know something you don't." I walked off.

The alarm sounded and my eyes widened, I flew out of my room. "Is it them?" I asked Robin, he nodded. "I'm going." I told him.

"No you're not."

"I'm going, trust me, I'll be fine." I told him and swiped a brush through my hair. "Gotta be pretty for my reunion." I said and waited for everyone. "Common..." I said and flew out with Raven and Starfire.

"You know our targets." Raven said.

"Only one, and I thought he'd be out of my life forever." I growled. It was silent for the rest of the way, then when we got there I looked around, I heard multiple voices and Robin hid me behind him. Three girls and three boys walked out of the shadow I recognized the girl and the boy from yesterday Blitz and Blast I think.

Then there was a girl probably thirteen she had blonde hair, her eye color was saphire, she was wearing a dark blue shorts, knee high light blue boots, a Sapphire tank top, and a blue mask.

And another girl probably fifteen, she had black wings, black hair, and orange eyes. She wore a black lether jacket, black skinny jeans, orang and black arm warmer things, and black boots.

A boy seventeen at the most he had black hair, brown eyes, and his outfit was a all black version of Slade's which mean't he was the leader.

Lastly Caster; He had lime green and eletric blue eyes, blonde, blue, brown, and orange-redish hair, and his outfit was a boy version of mine.

"Look it's my little sister, Cassie." Caster said, I rolled my eyes.

"Look it's my older by an hour brother." I said, crossing my arms, I was pushed back behind Robin.

"Robby's still protecting you I see." Caster said.

"Let's stop talking and start fighting." I said and lit my hand on fire. "I always wanted to melt you, I guess my dream shall come true."

"Titans, GO!" Robin screamed and I took my casts off, and did a back flip avoiding a blue bolt.

"Saphire, do not kill her, Slade needs her alive." The boy said, Saphire groaned but obeyed.

I trapped her in a hurricane. "Slade's not going to get me." I smirked.

"Don't drain your powers, Cass, then you won't be able to fin- fight you."

"Don't worry your demented mind about me." I said and put a permanite spell on the hurricane.

"You know I've always wanted an _evil_ twin." He shot a converter at me and I easily dodged it.

"Funny, I always wanted a _good_ twin." I said and shot fire at him, his arm melted but it grew back.

He froze my leg. "You always were the weaker one." He said and I lit my leg on fire, melting the ice.

"Not anymore." I said and went to light him on fire, I heard a scream and saw Starfire and Raven being pulled into my hurricane, I quickly stopped it and let out all five of the unconcies villans.

"Get them to jail." I commanded, and got shot with a ice sword, which melted because I was still over heated. "I hate you." I locked him in a fire cage and nodded. I put my pointer finger in the air. "Bandunun duh! To the jail Batman!" I screamed and ran off, bringing Caster with me

**To the Batcave! Is it okay? I don't know...**


End file.
